Crimson Wind
by Jeokitty
Summary: Fujin experiences the cruel fate of heartbreak at the hands of Seifer. Why did he do it?
1. Tempest

Crimson Wind  
By: Jeokitty 

Rated PG-13 for language and other stuff, which I haven't decided yet. 

I don't own Final Fantasy 8, Seifer, Fujin, Raijin or anyone.  They all belong to SquareSoft. 

  


**Chapter 1 – Tempest**   
_A violent wind._

"Look, Fujin," Seifer said, not daring to look the petite girl in the face, "It's over." 

Those two words sent a chilling shiver down Fujin's spine. Had she heard what she really thought she heard? Keeping her voice in check, she firmly spoke, afraid that if she wasn't careful, Seifer could tell her voice was trembling, just like the rest of her body. "Why?" 

Seifer sighed and walked over to the window overlooking the Balamb train station. "Just because." 

Fujin's eye flared with anger, but it was instantly replaced with hurt. _You owe me an explanation, Seifer Almasy._ "Why?" Back to monosyllables. 

"Do you really think this can work out, Fujin?" Seifer asked, still not looking at the girl whose heart he was breaking. 

"Yes." 

"Well, you're wrong. We can't work out. It was fun while it lasted, but, it's over now." 

Fujin had fought countless battles with this blond man, but the wounds sustained in those battles were nothing compared to the pain he was causing her now. But he was a stubborn man, whose mind couldn't be changed, once made-up. _Very well, Seifer. Very well._ "Good-bye," Fujin whispered, as she opened the front door, took one last look at Seifer and slammed it shut. 

Seifer glanced at the closed door, and slumped to the floor. 

~ 

Fujin walked through Balamb with a look on her face that said 'don't fuck with me'. Most people heeded to the look, except for Raijin, who happily ran up to the pissed off girl. 

"Hey, Fujin!" Raijin greeted, smiling brightly. 

Fujin looked up at the giant and didn't say anything. 

"What's up? It's a great day, ya know? Hey, where's Seifer?" 

"We broke up," Fujin said dully, as if stating that the sun was in the sky. 

"WHAT?!" Raijin yelled, attracting the attention of several by-passers, who chose to quickly move on, rather than give the giant a weird look. "When did this happened? How did this happened? What HAPPENED?!" 

"Look, Raijin, it's nothing. Don't worry about it, forget it," Fujin mumbled, walking past Raijin, her face still saying 'don't fuck with me'. 

"Fujin…" Raijin said softly, grabbing her arm, and pulling her back. Fujin looked up at the taller man again, and quickly looked away, tears slowly beginning to slip down her face. "Fujin, tell me what happened. We can go grab a beer, and you tell me everything." 

"NO," Fujin stated, trying to get her arm out of Raijin's grip. 

"Fujin, I will not let you go until you tell me. If I do, you're just going to end up doing something to hurt yourself." 

"POINT?" Fujin asked, still trying to pull her arm out of Raijin's grip. 

"Fujin, I am not letting you go," Raijin firmly said. Fujin stopped pulling on her arm for a moment and stood still. Raijin looked to where Fujin was numbly staring and saw Seifer, with his arm around a blonde girl. "Come on, Fujin. Let's get out of here." 

"Fi… fine…" Fujin whispered, letting Raijin gently pull her away from the scene. 

~ 

"What happened?" Raijin asked again, once they were seated inside the dark bar. 

Fujin stared at her friend for a moment, and finally dropped all defences. "I… don't know," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks. 

"Well, when did it happen?" 

"It just happened. Not an hour ago." 

"And what did he say?" 

"That it was over," Fujin whispered again. 

"But, why? Did he explain why?" 

"He said we couldn't work out," Fujin mumbled, then looked up with a fire in her eye, "But, obviously, it's so he can be with another girl." 

"Don't jump to conclu—" 

"Shut up, Raijin!" Fujin snapped, "You saw it too." 

"Yes, I did. But, there has to be some reason or…" 

"Don't try to defend him. Just don't," Fujin muttered, reaching around her neck and under the collar of her jacket. A moment later, she pulled out a silver chain, with a pendant on it. The pendant was oval, with a blue cross on it, similar to the one on Seifer's jacket. Behind the cross itself were red flames. Seifer had had this custom made for Fujin on her birthday. "Look, obviously, I was mistaken about everything. I shouldn't have been so stupid, believing I could be special to Seifer. Girls are just his playthings. I'd seen how he was with girls before. We were both there and with him when he dated all those hussies. He never felt anything for them. I lost my head for a moment, thinking he would feel something for me." 

"No, Fujin, don't sa—" 

"Raijin, it was evitable. I was stupid," Fujin mumbled, standing up from the table, "Like he said, it was fun while it lasted." Fujin walked out of the bar, letting the necklace drop from her hands and onto the dirty tile ground. 

  


Author's Notes: Actually, I've really no notes. R/R! ^_^ 


	2. Cyclone

**Chapter 2 – Cyclone**   
_A violent rotating windstorm._

I've never felt so alone. Of course, there's a hell of a lot of irony in that. My parents leaving me at GARDEN? Hah, that was nothing. I'd frozen them out by then already. Life was better away from them. And the many, many months before I met Raijin? Didn't feel lonely then either. And yet, because one man rejected me, I feel utterly alone, despite how I'm not. I have friends… I have Raijin. I'm not alone… and yet I feel like I'm standing by myself in a dark void. 

I want to hate you, Seifer Almasy. I want to hate you for making me feel like this… completely useless and weak. From the very beginning, I swore to myself I'd never fall to the clutches of heartbreak… yet, here I am. And you caused it. And I want to hate you for that. Oh, but I can't. If anyone else had done this to me, I'd have slashed them a few times and left them bleeding on the ground, while I went off to have a drink with Raijin, laughing about it. But, like always, you're the exception. I could never harm you nor freeze you out. 

How could you do this to me?! How could you reduce me to this? A typical girl with a broken heart. How vile. And yet, I can't get myself out of this… this… repetitive mind frame, centered completely around you. 

Countless times, I've laughed at those girls around GARDEN… moping endlessly because their boyfriend of the week dumped them. I've seen them weep on the shoulders of friends. I've seen them practically fall to the floor at the sight of their ex. And I would only laugh. After all, who would be so weak? So fragile? And those girls intended to be SeeDs. Ridiculous! The pain of heartbreak was a joke to me. Love couldn't be that powerful. Nothing was. 

I found out I was wrong, Seifer. Thanks to you. 

It's been… oh, I've lost count. Over a month? And yet, you're still in my mind. You're still in my thoughts… my dreams! Each night… the dream is the same. I dream of you… smiling at me. Then turning away and kissing another girl. The girl is faceless. She's just another girl. After all, girls mean nothing to you. Just there… for whatever purposes you need filled at that moment. 

How… could you do that to me, Seifer? How could you just dump me like that… and turn me into this? So weak… I disgust myself. But still, I can't get over it… over you. I'm not one of those ditzy girls in GARDEN… who would faint at the sight of blood. I'm not an air-head, who swoons after the movie star of the week, and cries at night because I can't have him, even though I think I deserve him. And yet… I'm behaving no differently. A boy broke my heart… and here I lay… broken. Broken and still praying he'll come back, pick up the pieces and make me whole again. 

I've never felt so alone and disgusted with myself. And yet, I still look out the window the moment I hear a sound… hoping it's you, coming back to me… to tell me you made a mistake. Or that it was all a joke. Haha… great joke… 

  


Author's Notes: Poor girl. Fujin really intrigues me. I've no idea where I'm going with this story yet (not completely)... but, I do plan on further exploring her chracter and background. 


	3. Ice Storm

**Chapter 3 – Ice Storm**   
_A storm with freezing rain that leaves everything glazed with ice._

"Fujin, let me in?" Raijin pleaded at the closed door. 

"No." 

"You can't stay in there forever. C'mon, we'll go get a drink and then we can go…" 

"No." 

"Fujin, come on! This isn't healthy. Please come out!" 

"No." 

"You can't just stay in there, Fujin! It's not good for yo—" Before Raijin's sentence could be completed, Fujin pulled opened the door and stomped out. "Fujin, where are you going?" 

"Somewhere." 

"But where!" Raijin asked, running along side Fujin, as she stormed out of the building. 

"Somewhere." 

Raijin grabbed Fujin's arm and held her, as he demanded again. "Where are you going?" 

Fujin glanced up at the tall man and kicked him hard in the shins. Out of reflex, Raijin let go of her arm, as he gripped his shin in pain. Fujin turned around and resumed walking, as if nothing happened. 

~ 

"Deling City," Fujin said, as she walked up to the train station. To Deling City she would go… then catch a boat to the Island Closest to Hell. Sitting around in that old crappy apartment was not getting Seifer off her mind. Might as well put this aggression to good use. 

"Deling City? Not many people go there anymore, after what Sorceress Edea did to the city's reputation. The last ticket I sold was to a tall blond man," the ticket idly chattered, while printing out Fujin's ticket. 

"Blond?" Fujin asked, an image of Seifer instantly appearing in her mind. 

"Yeah. He was about 6 feet, with a scar on his face. I'll tell you, that scar looked pretty painful." 

"Hm," Fujin murmured, "With girl?" 

"What? That blond man? No, he wasn't. He was by himself… and looking pretty miserable, if you ask me. I tell you, some people just need significant other. Keeps them together and crap like that." 

Fujin nodded, paid for the ticket and left. 

~ 

_Why is he going to Deling City? Last time he was there… it was the sorceress parade. He hates the sleaziness of Deling. The last time he actually had a good time there, aside from the sorceress business was when he and Rin— oh… I see._

~ 

Fujin sat on the train, looking out the window, when someone sat down next to her. She glanced over and sighed. "Go." 

"No, Fujin, I'm not leaving," Raijin replied. 

"Fine," Fujin muttered, turning away from Raijin. 

"Stop this, Fujin." 

No reply. 

"Stop doing this, Fujin. Stop shutting me out. I know you're going off to do something dangerous." 

"Point?" 

"Fujin…" 

"Leave me alone, Raijin." 

The tall man sighed. "Fine… if that's what you really wa—" 

"It is. Leave." 

Standing up, Raijin sighed and nodded. "Okay. But, I'll be at home, waiting, if you change your mind, okay? If you want to talk or anything…" 

"No." 

"If you say so, Fujin…" Raijin dejectedly muttered, getting off the train. 

Fujin watched her best friend (though she would never publicly admit it, though he did know it) walk off, feeling her pain. _I'm sorry, Raijin. But, trusting someone… even if it is you, isn't something I can do right now. I have to deal with this myself._

The train departed from Balamb station and headed off towards Deling. 

~ 

"Hey, Fujin, what are you doing tonight?" Seifer asked, as the Disciplinary Committee walked through the halls, intimidating anyone they could. 

"Studying," Fujin replied, glaring at a cadet who was about to spit out his gum into the plants. 

"Want to go to the Ifrit & Shiva[*] with me?" 

"Sure. But, Raijin test tomorrow." 

"No, I mean, just us." 

"Us?" 

"Yeah, us. Just us. Go out with me, Fuj?" Seifer asked, standing in front of the surprised girl. 

"Joke?" Fujin asked, looking sceptical. 

"No, completely serious. Be my girl?" 

Fujin was beyond amazed and for once, lacked even a single word reply. She simply nodded. 

"I'll pick you up from your dorm around 7," Seifer said, grinning, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have class." He turned around and started walking away. Fujin still stood in the same spot, stunned. "Oh, Fuj?" 

Fujin momentarily snapped out of her daze, "Ye… yeah?" 

Seifer walked back and bent down to kiss the girl on the cheek. "Don't stand here all day, eh?" Seifer said, laughing and walking off again. 

"Fujin, you're blushing, ya know?" Raijin commented, snickering, but happy for her. 

Fujin's expression instantly turned stern and she kicked him in the shin. 

~ 

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. The train will be pulling into Deling station in approximately 15 minutes," the intercom announced to the train. 

The brunette girl who had been sitting across the aisle from Fujin the entire time turned around and smiled. "So, why are you going to Deling?" Fujin looked over and gave a disdainful look, as if saying 'there's no way in hell I'm talking'. The girl didn't get the hint and continued talking, as if Fujin had answered her. "I'm going to see my boyfriend. He left Balamb about 6 months ago, to get a job in Deling. And now that he's finally settled, he sent me money to come to Deling to live with him. I've missed him so much!" 

_He probably cheated on her while he was in Deling. And he's probably only sending for her because his fling dumped his sorry ass or something._

"I can't wait to see him. I wrote him letters every other day!" 

_How pathetic._

"I wonder how he'll greet me… will he pick me up, spin me around, while passionately kissing me? Maybe he'll lift me up in his arms and carry me to our new home. Or maybe he'll…" the girl trailed off, her eyes getting all dreamy. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Deling City. Please disembark in a calm and orderly fashion. And thank you for choosing Doomtrain Express…" the conductor announced to the passengers. 

Fujin walked off the train and the cool breeze of Deling City's night greeted her. She looked over to her right, where that chatty brunette was in the arms of her boyfriend, kissing passionately. 

"…missed you so much, Tabitha." 

"I've missed you too, Robert." 

"Tabby, I have something to ask you…" 

"Yeah?" 

"Marry me?" 

"Oh… Robert… I… yes! Of course!" 

Fujin raised an eyebrow in skepticism and backed away from the circle of onlookers who were all smiling for the happy couple. _Hmm… not all romances are doomed?_ As soon as that thought crossed her mind, she spotted a tall blond in the crowd, standing beside a brunette. _Yeah… not all romances are doomed…after all… look… he and Rinoa got back together… how… nice…_

[*] Ifrit & Shiva is a play on the resturant Fire & Ice. ^_^   
Author's Notes: The plot thickens! Dun dun dun! XD Read and review! I like reviews! 


	4. Thunder Storm

**Chapter 4 – Thunder Storm**   
_A storm resulting from strong rising air currents; heavy rain or hail along with thunder and lightning._

They were meant for each other, ya know. They were so perfect for each other, ya know. They complemented each other's personality… why didn't they work out? 

My two best friends in the whole world found love. So, what the hell went wrong? 

We'd been friends for ages by the time it happened. All that sorceress bullshit was behind us and we were back at GARDEN, back being the Disciplinary Committee. Our lives had returned to normal, to the way they were before any of that crazy adventure started. We were going to classes, yelling at people, having a good time. 

One day, while Fujin was in class, Seifer asked me something. He asked what I thought of the idea of them going out. He thought I'd be mad because I liked Fujin or something. Nah, I was merely her best friend. Despite how people say it's impossible, we had a purely platonic friendship. So, I gave Seifer my approval, though I found it really silly to do. Since when did Seifer need approval anyways? Heh. When I gave him my approval though (and blessings and encouragement!), I didn't tell him one thing: that Fujin had been in love with him for ages. Fujin wasn't the type of girl to start blushing and giggling in the presence of the object of her desires. She wasn't even the type to drop a single hint. In fact, she did nothing different before she fell in love with him and after. She still was loyal to him. And she still would make sarcastic comments to him. Would we have followed Seifer endlessly through that entire sorceress ordeal had Fujin not been in love with him? Yeah, we would have. Nothing really changed. Just her feelings about him. 

But, back to the story. So, he asked her out. Of course, she was skeptical. She thought it was a joke or something else hideously cruel. After all, in her eyes, how could Seifer fall in love with such a plain girl? He'd dated glamorous girls, not simple ones. How could the fates smile down on her? As you could see, as confident as she was in the battlefield and being an authority figure… love was something Fujin lacked confidence in. Well, until she finally accepted that Seifer wasn't just fucking with her. I'd known her for lots and lots of years… but, never had I seen her smile so much. And Seifer… heh, he somehow started working harder in his studies… and passed his SeeD exam… with us at his side. 

Yup, things were great. We were SeeDs, working hard… and life was great. Those 2 were in love. There was no denying that. For a trio of misfits, we sure came a long way. Was it because the sorceress stuff affected us or because Fujin and Seifer found each other? I'll never know. (And if you're wondering why Fujin and Seifer finding each other would affect me… well, it's hard to be in a bad mood ever when you see your best friends so happy. And if they're busy studying and working… well, then I had to too! There was nothing else to do!) 

Hmm… I think next month would've been their 3 year anniversary. Yeah… 3 years. In the course of 3 years, even Squall and Rinoa had a crapload of problems. "Oh, Squally, you don't talk to me enough! Do you love me? Boo-hoo-hoo." "Go away, you're suffocating me." Hahaha… But, back to the point. Seifer and Fujin? Nope, none of that. Seems unrealistic, doesn't it? Or maybe… they just didn't talk? Nope. They did talk. I'm telling you, they were perfect for each other. 

Quite frankly, I'm at a total lost as to why things happened this way. To my knowledge… nothing was going wrong. 

Anyways… about a year after we passed our SeeD exams, we were stationed as Balamb's defense force. The town, not the GARDEN. With the lack of war, that was the role most SeeDs got to play, as defense forces. Frankly, it wasn't too shabby of a job. Decent pay and minimal work. We were like a police force. But, considering how small and peaceful a town Balamb was… we didn't do much. Of course, Seifer and Fujin didn't like that at all. I can't count the number of times they would go visit the GARDEN's training center. (Hey, if they went off to do other stuff… none of my business!) 

That necklace Fujin took off in the bar… (what she did with it after, I didn't see…) Seifer gave that to her for her 20th birthday. He had it custom-made for her. I can't even begin to imagine how long he saved up for it. And, man, Fujin's face… when she opened that box. Heh, I don't think I'd ever seen her that happy. She never took that necklace off after that night he gave it to her. She wore it for over a year. In that bar was the first time ever… 

I wish someone would tell me what the hell went wrong.  
My best friends had found love… and they were happy.  
Now Fujin is as miserable as hell and I haven't even _seen_ Seifer since this happened.  
How sad, ya know. 


	5. Squall

**Chapter 5 – Squall**  
_Sudden violent winds; often accompanied by precipitation._

_No boats to the island until the morning. Scared of the monsters there. How fucking pathetic._ Fujin thought bitterly, as she downed her 3rd vodka of the evening. She rarely drank, but when she did, despite her small frame, she could hold her liquor with the best of them. _So, now I get to spend my night with these assholes. Fucking wonderful._ The evening passed fairly uneventfully, save for a few random drunken guys making asses out of themselves. As Fujin downed her 6th shot of vodka and her vision began to blur slightly, her evening took a turn for the worse. A huge man, who was bigger and taller than Raijin, approached Fujin. 

"Wanna dance, beautiful?" the drunken man's surly voice slurred. 

"Burn in hell, fucker," Fujin curtly replied. 

"Feisty. I like you. Come on, baby, let's go somewhere," the man mumbled, grabbing onto Fujin's wrist with a vice-like grip. 

Fujin growled and tried to jerk her wrist away, but the alcohol was slowly, but surely, affecting her. "Let go, asshole!" 

"You know you want me. I can see it in your eyes… oh, wait… hahahahaha…" the man doubled over in laughter, but still kept his death grip on Fujin's wrist. 

Under any other circumstances, Fujin would've already knocked the guy unconscious, but her motor skills and vision were failing her fast. 

"So… let's go…" the man attempted to whisper, his face right up against Fujin's. The heavy smell of alcohol, despite how she herself had been drinking, was making her feel sick. 

"Let… me… go…" Fujin said, as sternly as possible, but slowly becoming scared. The alcohol was without mercy in her system, all the patrons in the bar were as drunk themselves and the bartender couldn't have cared less. Was there a way out of this? Just as Fujin was about to give up and give in completely to the alcohol, so she wouldn't have to deal with this, the large man let go of her wrist, as he flew across the bar. As a result, she fell to the floor, but, that didn't matter. The drunken man was gone. Fujin unsteadily climbed to her feet, and looked up at whoever it was that saved her. But before she could get a good look at him, the vodka finally overwhelmed her system and she fall into the stranger's arms. Her last thought was how comforting those arms felt. 

~ 

"Ow, my fucking head…" Fujin muttered, sitting up from the bed, "No more vodka… wait, where the fuck am I?" Fujin glanced around the room, fearing the worse, but, her clothing were still fine and there was no one else in the room. However, there were 2 aspirin and a note on the night stand. Fujin picked up the aspirin and swallowed them, as she glanced over the note. _"Watch yourself." Hrm…_

~ 

"Hello, welcome to the Deling Hotel. How may I help you?" the overly friendly receptionist greeted, as Fujin approached the counter. 

"Last night. I was checked in by someone. Who?" 

"Oh, goodness, I remember that. My, you must have had quite a bit to drink. He had to carry you in." 

Fujin gritted her teeth. Her hangover was still there, and the incompetence of this receptionist was driving her insane. "Who?" 

"Well, I think he was a SeeD, since he was wearing a SeeD uniform." 

"SeeD? Here? Defense Force?" 

"No, there's a GARDEN convention here this week. I would assume it was one of them. I'd recognize Deling's Defense Force." 

"Convention, where?" 

"Second floor." 

Fujin nodded and started walking towards the elevator. 

"Wait! But you have to be a SeeD to attend!" 

"I am," Fujin muttered, as the elevator door closed. 

~ 

"Seifer, duck!" Fujin yelled, trying to get the attention of their squad leader, as a barrage of bullets started raining down on him. 

Seifer ducked in time, turned to her and growled. "Watch yourself, Fujin!" Seifer yelled back, throwing a Fira at the monster about to leap onto Fujin's back. 

"Where are those fucking reinforcements?" Raijin shouted, bashing any advancing monsters, while Fujin and Seifer were preventing any advancing of the soldiers. 

"Obviously, lost somewhere, the incompetent idiots!" Seifer muttered, abruptly pulling Fujin back a step, as he lunged forward with his Hyperion. 

"There's no way we can keep this up…" Fujin mumbled, chanting a Tornado spell and blowing several monsters and soldiers away. 

The trio had been fighting valiantly, trying to make it up the mountain and to the top, where they were suppose to rendezvous with another group. Along the way, reinforcements were suppose to show up, helping them. But, as the number of enemies increased, reinforcements were nowhere in sight. 

"Shut up, Fujin! We'll get up there!" Seifer reprimanded, "You just don't want to give me my victory kiss at the inauguration!" 

Fujin laughed, while hurling her Shuriken at a monster Raijin missed. 

"We'll get up there. We just have to get more aggressive. Keep the same formation, but, we'll go offensive on the soldiers." 

~ 

The elevator dinged as it reached the second floor. Its doors slowly opened and the sight of many SeeDs in uniform greeted Fujin. 

"Hi, Fujin!" a cheerful brunette yelled, running over to Fujin. 

_Selphie Tilmitt. Well, this ought to make my hangover even better._

"We thought you guys weren't coming when you didn't arrive last night!" 

"Coming?" 

"Yeah! This is a GARDEN convention open to all SeeDs. You must've gotten the invitation in the mail!" 

"No." 

"Oh! Well, just plain luck then! Where's Seifer and Raijin?" 

"Not here." 

"No? Aww, that's a shame. It would've been nice to see them again! Well, enjoy yourself!" Selphie said, running off to talk to Quistis. 

_Hm… _

~ 

"Congratulations on passing, Seifer! Guess the third time's the charm, huh?" Quistis smirked at him. 

"Spare me, _instructor_, though why you got your job back is beyond me. You were in charge of sending those reinforcements. Where the hell were they?" Seifer yelled, tempted to fling his champagne at Quistis. 

"Seifer, forget about it. We completed the mission successfully, with the highest grade ever given," Fujin reasoned. 

"Passing aside, our lives were in danger. There were no SeeD forces within 50 miles of there! What kind of responsible behaviour was that, _instructor_? Do you always send one group to their death or something? An added extra little treat for your special students?" 

Quistis stared at him in shock, "Seifer… that's not what…" 

"I sure hope your future students are as skilled as we are, _instructor_, or else you're gonna have hell of a lot of blood on your hands." 

Quistis was speechless as Fujin pulled Seifer away from her. "Seifer…" 

"Don't give me any of that, Fujin. She deserved it." 

"I know. I agree with you. But, we're SeeDs now, Seifer. We have to behave responsibly." 

Seifer smirked and leaned down to kiss Fujin on the cheek, "Okay, okay, I'll behave now. Now, where's my victory kiss I was promised?" 

~ 

_Tilmitt asked where Seifer was. Meaning, he's not here. Then who the hell checked me in?_

Fujin pondered to herself, as she idly wondered through the groups of people, randomly seeing faces she knew, though most of them she knew because the Disciplinary Committee had to deal with them. 

"Fujin." 

Fujin looked up and faced familiar blue eyes. "Squall." 

"How are you? You drank a damn lot last night." 

Fujin blinked in confusion. "You… checked me in last night?" 

"Yeah. I was out getting a drink and saw you." 

"Oh. Thank you," Fujin muttered, turning around and heading towards the elevator. 

"You're not staying for the convention?" 

"No… I was just wondering something…" Fujin answered, walking into the elevator and closing her eyes as the doors slid shut. 

~ 

"Thank you, Squall." 

"Why not just…" 

"I said thank you. That's all I needed." 

"Fine…" 

* Author's Notes: This chapter was really iffy... a lot of it I didn't like, but, it had necessary portions for stuff I planned for later. Oh well. 


End file.
